fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Moore
Background * Former Sstate Supreme Court chief justice in Alabama. * Possible candidate for President of the United States in 2012. Media : May 16, 2011 by Bob Unruh at WorldNetDaily http://www.wnd.com/?pageId=299729#ixzz1Miz1osEV Judge Roy Moore, a former state Supreme Court chief justice who twice has mounted gubernatorial campaigns in Alabama, has established an exploratory committee to consider a challenge to Barack Obama for the White House in 2012.Moore, whose plans were announced at RoyMoore2012.com, told WND that his campaign would be simple: telling people how he'd work on the problems facing America. And his administration, he said, would be simpler: just doing what he said. "What most voters really are looking for is a candidate with the commitment to do what they'd said they would do," he told WND in an interview today. "The bottom line is they can believe I'll do what I say I'll do." Get Judge Roy Moore's classic book about his battle for liberty, "So Help Me God: The Ten Commandments, Judicial Tyranny, and the Battle for Religious Freedom." Moore, currently chief of the Foundation for Moral Law, drew national attention while serving as Alabama's state Supreme Court chief justice when he installed a monument depicting the Ten Commandments in the state's judicial building. Activists including the Americans United for Separation of Church and State sued, and the dispute focused on whether a state is allowed to acknowledge God today. Moore argued it certainly was allowed earlier as all 50 state constitutions reference God. Federal judge Myron Thompson ordered, "While the chief justice is free to keep whatever religious beliefs he chooses, the state (Alabama) cannot acknowledge the Judeo-Christian God or attribute to that God our religious freedom." Moore stood fast, refusing to follow what he regarded as an unlawful order to remove the monument, explaining, according to his website, "Not only does every state constitution in some way acknowledge the sovereignty of God, but also the United States Constitution does so as well, in both the design of the First Amendment to the United States Constitution and in United States Supreme Court case law. "History is replete with recognition of the sovereignty of God by all three branches of the American government." Moore became known as the Ten Commandments judge and now, in addition to his work for the Foundation for Moral Law, is a speaker and author of legal briefs. He has scheduled speaking engagements in most of the states where early voter selections will influence the 2012 race, including Iowa, he confirmed. He told WND his campaign is needed because the nation today is sinking into a morass of decadence. "Obama's pushing his own immoral values without regard to what the people think or believe," he said. He cited Obama's work to allow open homosexuality in the military, undermine traditional marriage and make abortion more accessible. His positions on issues: *On the economy, he wants smaller government and less spending to cut the deficit and allow economic growth. Tax reform is due, and the nation's needs to rebuild its manufacturing base. *On the law of the land: "All actions of state and federal officials must conform to the Constitution, and it should only be changed by amendments by the people, not the decisions of activist judges." *On taxes, he says, "The present system is neither fair nor economically productive. … The truth is we are being taxed to death while our businesses are failing and our economy continues to suffer." *On immigration, he says the U.S. must stop the open borders policies of the last two administrations. "We must allow willing states (like Arizona) to do their own job of protecting the health, safety, and welfare of its citizens." *On health care, he says, "We do not need socialized medicine." *He said military strength needs to be restored through funding for a missile defense system as well as other modern technological advances. *On homosexuality in the military, he says such behavior should be against military policy. He also says Washington needs a refresher course in the Constitution, because presidents aren't allowed to dispatch U.S. troops wherever they would like. *The nation needs to develop its own energy supplies. *"The federal government should not hamper the education systems of various states, as there is no authority for federal involvement under the Constitution. *And regarding foreign affairs, "America should serve as a good example to other nations, not as a police force to force our will upon others." "Our country is in a moral, economic and constitutional crisis which threatens our future and that of our children and grandchildren," he said. "Basic institutions of family, faith and freedom are under assault, and our leadership is divided by petty party politics and a special interest agenda. "People are tired of politicians who say one thing running for office and then do something else once elected. They deserve leaders dedicated to principle – not the power of incumbency," he said. On his website, Moore said he is testing the waters, "because I believe in America and in the American people. We can again be one nation under God with liberty and justice for all and bring a real, positive change to our government." He was a key speaker during the recent election in Iowa where voters fired three state Supreme Court judges who had imposed their plans for homosexual "marriage" on voters. He's been addressing tea party rallies around the country and said he's learned voters appear to be tired of politicians who speak out on the campaign trail and "forget those moral issues when they are elected." Washington's lack of knowledge about the nation and its Constitution, and Washington's deliberate disobedience, is alarming, he said. The military action in Libya, he said, isn't constitutional. Congress can declare war, but the president can only direct such military strikes without that approval in the case of an emergency. Also, the Obama administration's refusal to secure the U.S. borders, is "just unconscionable." Following the laws of the land, he pointed out, isn't a choice, even for the president. He told WND he has coming speaking engagements in Iowa, South Carolina, Idaho, Texas, Maryland and other states, and he will make a decision sometime this summer. "I'm learning that what I stand for is exactly what the American people seem to want," he told WND. "Somebody who will take a stand against tyranny." As WND reported, Moore lit a fire in the hearts of tea partiers at the first national convention in Nashville, inspiring four impassioned standing ovations with his reading of a "bill of particulars" against President Obama. He also told the cheering crowd, "We're tired of liberal Republicans who don't hold the principles of their party." Moore, a periodic WND columnist and author of the book "So Help Me God," also has condemned "senseless treaties" like the North American Free Trade Agreement, or NAFTA, and the Central America Free Trade Agreement, known as CAFTA. He said the nation's borders have been opened to criminals and terrorists, the Constitution discarded, the federal government has grown in size and scope "far beyond anything our founders ever imagined," and the nation's debt is soaring. Columnist, author and action film star Chuck Norris endorsed Moore's campaign for governor. "More than just an amazing legal mind, he is first a true patriot and passionate family man," Norris wrote at the time. He said Moore is one of the "constitutionally abiding legal eagles who walk in the legacy of our Founding Fathers and who we need serving in every state across our union." Moore grew up the son of a jackhammer operator. He bagged groceries for 85 cents an hour at Piggly Wiggly to support his family and later attended the U.S. Military Academy at West Point. Moore was in the military from 1969 to 1974 and commanded an Army military police company in Vietnam during 1971 and 1972. He graduated from the University of Alabama School of Law and worked as a deputy district attorney for Etowah County from 1977 to 1982. After an unsuccessful bid for circuit judge in 1982, Moore worked on a ranch in Australia and became a kick boxer in Texas before returning to Alabama to practice law. Category:Candidate 2012 Moore,Roy Category:Attorney